Forum talk:Industries of War
Very good introduction. KuHB1aM 11:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, i took a look at the other previous RPs and wanted something different, its own thing. Anyone else who adds a Faction I can quite easily add. Did my best to capture each Faction in a light that suits em... anyone that has an issue let me know --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "There is only a single Faction here who would invade another with such methods."- Hahahahaha lol... but true. I also like how you imply that the Order of the Darkest Night has had a hand in the arrival of the Chaos Fleet. --Lither 13:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) When can we post our faction motevations?Vegas adict 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I smell war :) Time to start looking for NPC allies... I've got a feeling that, the way it's rolling right now, a possible avenue would be the Order of the Darkest Night tricking the other factions into alliances to form a giant hand to try and bitch-slap the Aegis before they realize that the Order is really the enemy. KuHB1aM 19:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Btw, along with what Vegas said... can we post up a brief summary of our faction's goals and motivations? KuHB1aM 19:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Is the Darkest Night really the enemy? Chaos rewards all men equal. The dark is generous... --Lither 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks for the idea, KuHB1aM! --Lither 01:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah go for it, helps to be prepared --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can we put in quotes under the Faction Synopsis? --Lither 06:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont think quotes will really be necessary, they dont add anything to the story --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Lither you bastard! :) Now I have to deal with the other factions at the same time... KuHB1aM 11:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as a compliment to my sneaky, underhanded way with Algernon and the Order of the Darkest Night. --Lither 06:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll make sure my military is ready for the coming war. There's gonna be asplosions of major proportions. KuHB1aM 13:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My military is always ready. I'm going to have a lot of fun in this war. --Lither 00:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The feeling is mutual. KuHB1aM 01:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting the feeling the Aegis Infernae and the Order of the Darkest Night are going to do little else than find ways to destroy each other... --Lither 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And meanwhile the forces of chaos come in to mop up the remainder.... ah... politics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Why I don't like politics. Or Chaos Fleets. --Lither 06:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling your right, Lither... *Goes back to working on bio-weapon* KuHB1aM 19:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know who makes good bioweapons? Nurgle. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::And you know who is working with Chaos? --Lither 21:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Me for one, but I don't think that's applicable for this particular RP. :P //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not unless you make a last minute Faction. Ah, well, there always is Algernon --Lither 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Nurgle does make good bio-weapons. I'm still trying to decide between flesh-eating zombies or something more plausible and original. KuHB1aM 21:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I like flesh-eating zombies. My idea isn't exactly plausible, either, but it can work due to how random Chaos is. --Lither 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::There was a Nurgle Zombie Plague. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, on the shrine-world of Kathur I think as well as other places. I like flesh-eating zombies as well, Lither. I think that's what I'll do. I can turn Daine into Resident Evil 40k! :Excellent. This may turn into a battle between rival warbands. --Lither 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. Maybe I'll add a version of Mustard Gas into the mix... oh the possibilities. First I virus bomb my enemys with zombie plague, then I bomb them with nerve gas. This will be fun. KuHB1aM 21:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, especially because the loyalty of the Outsiders on Daine have given them a near-immunity to most kinds of poisons. --Lither 22:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hint hint Lither: have your soldiers carry wind machines into battle! Turn his weapons against him! //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Or send hordes of Daemons, specifically Plaguebeares, which I have been considering. --Lither 22:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's only about twenty Outsiders on the planet, and they can be taken care of through conventional means. I could quite possibly bomb other unsuspecting factions as well (in fact, no one knows yet because it hasn't been revealed yet inside the RP) and lead them towards Darkest Night territory. But still, I got a feeling I'm gonna be fighting wind machines and zombies on my own turf. KuHB1aM 22:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no. You aren't going to be fighting wind machines and zombies on your own turf. You are going to be fighting a lot more than those 20 Outsiders you spoke of. Plus Daemons. Enough said about my plans. --Lither 22:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm ordering the Cyclonic Torpedos now. Orbital Virus Bombs are out of stock . . . wonder if they have any deals on Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedos . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Junius bought all the Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedoes and the Orbital Virus Bombs for when Algernon last showed up. --Lither 22:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Meh, we'll see how long your daemons last. That Keep of yours will be Zombie/Nerve Gas Central before long. Won't be nobody left to relish in the glory. KuHB1aM 22:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Someone call for a Daemon? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no thank you please. KuHB1aM 22:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Shield Generator? Outsiders psionically blowing the gas away? Automated Heavy Bolters? Great Unclean Ones? We'll see who is left standing. And that is a yes to Zarkhol, Run4. I might also try and bring along a certain member of the Black Legion, if you don't mind. --Lither 22:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You can't stay inside the Keep forever. No fortress can defended forever either. And NoFury explicitly said no space marines; I'd ask permission for that and it isn't good sport to bring them in. KuHB1aM 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Ask NoFury about it first. He said no Space Marines in the description on his page. I'm pretty sure a planet-busting Bloodthirster would fall into a similar category. I've got another character I'd like to bring in, if NoFury got that email. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I was joking about those. My real plans are far more subtle and evil. --Lither 22:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The character has to be Harlan, unless you haven't created the character in mind yet. On a sidenote, maybe I'll bomb the ocean with a special strain and turn everything into zombie fish... lol jk. KuHB1aM 22:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch. It was down to him or another character who I haven't even started. The one mentioned above. Nasty piece of work. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::He can't be nastier than Algernon He has tortured and excecuted 14,500 people for saying offensive things about him, and it hasn't even crossed his mind as to why no-one has ever said anything nice. --Lither 22:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Interesting... KuHB1aM 22:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No Space Marines. Daemons such as Bloodthirsters, Great Unclean Ones, Soul Grinders, Daemon Princes etc.. would fall into a similar category. This RP is designed so people create something that is forced to: *Fight an enemy that is stronger cause they will have Chaos Space Marines. *Fight at impossible odds cause they will have superior numbers and firepower. Run4 i didnt get the email but if what im thinking is what ur gonna do with ur characters go for it. I can trust you to not go Superman. Its kinda funny coz im surprised nobody has claimed the Ecclesiarchy yet, that gives access to the only allowable Power Armour coz they arent Space Marines, Sisters of Battle (not in crazy numbers). Naturally theyre not available to Lither due to his allegiances, myself coz ive already got the Arbites. Probably close it of to Kuh now as well due to the mass amounts of military hes got already. Im not going to release the most vital piece of information about the RP till it begins... to put it simply tho, the Bigger they are the Harder they fall --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I have been thinking of whipping up members of the Redemptionist cult (if they exist on this planet) and using them to target... various people. --Lither 03:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC)